Greywing Serra
by Newclear
Summary: The next soldier in Remiel's reinforcements reaches her Mission Realm.
1. Chapter 1

Talking to an Island

A riot of colors and sounds sped past her eyes as she traveled through the pathways of energy known as the Flux. Passageways more akin to rushing rapids than a river, it allowed extra-dimensional beings to travel to other dimensions, so long as they remained focused. Like rapids, they could rip you from your path, and drop you into a dimension far from your destination, out of sync from the Flux, leaving you stranded till you could synchronize with it again.

You had to follow the flow to travel through it.

She saw a hole open up in the high-speed riot of colors a few feet before her. Within was an empty stone courtyard, vines and plants growing over its weathered stone pillars, above it, the night sky cast it in a somber twilight. She dove through the portal, and it closed in a flash of light behind her.

The short hooded figure breathed in the cool night air, let it fill her lungs, let it out in between pursed lips, and began to whistle. Soon, the whole courtyard was filled with her sharp, slightly tuneless whistling.

She walked out to the beach, her whistling sending quite a few small birds flying away from her immediate vicinity. She stopped a few feet from the water, with the tips of the waves lapping at her bare feet. The night sky would've been gorgeous from where she stood, if not for the large hill-sized island in the way.

But she knew of its true nature.

"Greetings, wise teacher, has the Avatar arrived?"

A rustling of trees answered her from the island; their leaves seemed to tremble even though there was no wind that shook them.

The girl gave a nod, and asked when they would come.

More trees began to rustle, and if anyone had begun to eavesdrop on their "conversation", would almost be able to pick up words in the rustling of the trees.

"You're right, I guess I should ask the locals about him…he is a guy now, right?" asked the girl, looking oddly hopeful.

A softer, subdued rustling answer her, and the girl's face lit up.

"I hope he's tall, cuz' I'm a short gal, and having a tall guy for a boyfriend would be totally awesome. Oh, and I hope he's cute, cuz' there's no sense in being tall if you ain't good-looking. And he should be great in b-"

A sudden rustle from the island cut off the girl's boyfriend tirade, and the girl stood quiet.

"I was gonna say battle, honest!" said the girl, apologetically.

Another rustle came from the island in reply.

"Right, I guess I should ask around the island about the Avatar. I'm sure if there's been a whole hate-fest with the Avatar around these parts, then I'm sure I'll get some news, right?"

The island began to rustle its reply, but the girl cut her off.

"Alright, I'm off! See you, wise teacher!"

The girl pulled out a small stick that kept her white hair in a messy ponytail, and began to twirl it in her fingers. As it twirled, faster and faster, it began to grow, and when it was roughly ¾s her height, she spun it overhead, and slammed onto the ground. A white cloud formed beneath her, lifting her up off the ground.

She somersaulted about two feet into the air, and when she landed onto the cloud, it sped off into the sky, higher and higher, till the island could see her no more.

_Such an excitable child_, it thought, in its ages-old mind. It had seen a myriad beings and humans in its long life, she was the first of her kind he had seen, and it was sure, that she was not the last it would see.


	2. Chapter 2

Blending In

The girl, whose name was Serra, hovered above Ember Island on top of her cloud. Her staff was her hairpin once more, and the goggles she usually wore was turned into an impromptu headband. She watched the people, and tried to find a place to land without arousing suspicion.

_That's what you get for being excitable_, _you silly little girl_, she berated herself quietly, _running off like some love-crazed bunny rabbit in The Cloud, and now you have to look for someplace to land_. She watched the people with disinterest, wondering which one of them could be the Avatar. She had spotted some cute boys wandering around, but by the looks of them, they looked like they wouldn't stand a chance in the battle that was to come. She had been in some tough scrapes on a few missions herself, like that fight with a troll in that school. She couldn't remember what its name was, but she could remember that the name was completely retarded.

She returned from her reverie, and saw that most of the ships on the docks had left, leaving only one ship. She took the opportunity, and sped towards a stack of crates close by. She landed silently, as the passengers began to disembark. She had observed that here, one's nationality could be deduced just by the clothes you wore. Luckily, one of the talents she prided herself on was her fashion sense, the other her ability to alter the form of her Divine Garb, even after she had chosen her Entry Form.

So she began to change her clothes.

Her sleeveless tank top began to flow over her body, becoming a leotard that hugged her slender form. An arrow-shaped portion that revealed her midriff pointed up to her modest chest. She was content with her bust size, since altering it in any way would clash against her 13 year-old appearance. Small shoulder pads pointed upward like spikes. The leotard reached up to her neck, and formed a round collar around it. She could see that less and less people were leaving the boat.

She had to change faster.

She didn't have time for sleeves, so she simply started them from her elbow, and the loose cloth covered her forearms and her wrists. It concealed her gauntleted hands quite well. She formed a pair of pants from the ether, since walking around in a leotard around here was highly impractical. They were wider at the bottom, giving her bare feet more freedom to move. She tied a sash of red cloth around her waist, and left the end dangling out behind her, like a tail.

Finally, she changed the color of her clothes from their original white, to varying shades of dark red, with a touch of gold around the arrow-shape on her belly. She put on her black cloak, and it changed its color to a blood red. she pulled up the hood, making sure they could only see the lower half of her face.

Satisfied, she stood up and joined the crowd just as the last passengers left the boat. She walked up to a rather large man who had left the boat to avoid suspicion. She walked up next to him.

"Excuse me sir, but do you have any information on the Avatar? I've been out of the country for a few weeks, and I fear that I've been left out on matters concerning the news." She asked politely.

"Wow, where did you take a vacation? Under a rock?" asked the fat man sarcastically.

"Sir, if you could be so kind as to tell me any information on the Avatar, what he looks like, where he's from…"

"Look kid, do I look like a courier to you? If you want some information on the Avatar, go watch 'The Boy In The Iceberg' over at the Ember Island Theater. Now will you leave me alone?" screamed the man, getting him quite a number of stares from the surrounding populace. The fat man looked sheepish, and began walking in the opposite direction, leaving Serra alone in a sea of people.


	3. Chapter 3

A Night at the Theater

After an hour of questioning, and half an hour of getting lost, she found herself at the Ember Island Theater, a delightful looking theater that the Ember Islanders watched every night, though it was probably because it was the only night-time entertainment available on the island. The one that Serra was supposed to watch was called "The Boy in the Iceberg", but judging by the poster, it looked more like "The Girl in the Iceberg".

Who puts makeup on a boy anyway? Either the Avatar was gay (which Serra had deeply wished was not so), or the poster painter was as artistic as a blind monkey. It also looked like the Avatar had a rather tacky blue arrow tattooed onto his bald head, and he looked no older than she was.

She prayed this was due to the painter's aforementioned artistic retardation.

She had arrived a few minutes before it began, it seemed. She thanked God for his mad timing skillz, and she went inside.

It wasn't any different from the theaters that Serra had entered before, it still followed a format she was used to…snack bar outside, massive amphitheater past the double doors. The theater was filling up quite quickly, and Serra opted for a seat closer to the doors.

And then the play began.

Apparently, The Avatar was a 12 year-old (A source of grief for Serra, who looked 13) Airbender, named Aang. She was still deeply confused about Aang's gender though. Then the First Act introduced Katara, a rather pudgy gal who seemed to exist only to give utterly pointless speeches about hope, even when they weren't needed. Then she saw Sokka, who appeared to have been a black hole given flesh, with his neverending hunger and constant food puns. Then Zuko arrived, who seemed to have no purpose in life but to find honor, as well as his uncle Iroh, who had an odd obsession with cake. The First Act ended with Aang pretty much going into a genocidal rage, killing every Fire Nation Ship within reach as a koi-fish monster…thing. Zuko got whooped, and the gang escaped.

The Second Act was to begin in a few minutes, so Serra decided to take a short nap…


	4. Chapter 4

Induction

When she woke up, she was greeted by silence. Serra stood up bolt upright on her seat, and pulled out her staff from her hair. It grew to its regular size immediately, and she stood poised for battle.

"Alright, show yourself!" she said, her voice echoing through the silent theater.

"Take it easy, you could poke your eye out with that thing." said a voice from the door.

She turned, and almost sent the staff shooting out towards the voice when she saw the speaker.

The man looked very out of place with his surroundings, with his ankle-length black trenchcoat and pitch black shades. His short, cropped white hair and pale handsome face stood out from his clothes. Beside him was a small, 11 year old boy, clad in a white hooded trenchcoat that bared his quite muscular arms. The boy's eyes couldn't be seen under the hood; in their place was a large red dot that made him look like a Cyclops.

But she didn't need to see their eyes to know who they were. Her face lit up with recognition, and a smile appeared on her face.

"Valdescir! Nimeni!" she said happily.

She leaped over her seat, and ran over to them. She gave Valdescir a big hug, and while Nimeni tried to push her away, she could not be swayed, and got his hug as well.

"Its…good to see you too, Serra." said Nimeni, trying to free himself from Serra's bear hug.

"You better ease up on that hug, or we'll have one less fighter to bring along." said Valdescir, lighting a cigarette.

"Bring along? What's going on here?" asked Serra.

"Serra. We're going to war to help Remiel out." said Nimeni quite bluntly.

"Why? What's Remy done?"

"Right now, nothing yet, but you know our rules well enough to know that no Greywing fights alone." said Valdescir, while he looked up to the theater ceiling, and wondered whether it was flammable.

"Okay, I'm in. Besides… there's nothing much happening here yet." said Serra as she pointed back to the stage.

Valdescir and Nimeni both looked behind her, and realized that she was watching a play, and a horrid one at that. A large muscular man was in the act of popping up from underneath a prop boulder, and he looked like he was wearing something tailored for a small child. It made less sense than the time he teamed up with Dr. Faust to help fight a sentient fish-bear powered by sunflowers and cheese.

It still didn't make any sense.

"Never figured you for the theater-watching type, Serra." said Valdescir, trying to clear his previous thought from his head.

"Well, I'm gathering intel on the Avatar, intel _you forgot to provide me with_." she said as she glared at him accusingly.

"Okay, so I goofed up there. I didn't know that the Avatar changed after the last one dies. I assumed they were pretty much immortal. The last one I met was this lovely lady named Kyoshi…"

Valdescir stopped, and saw the kids staring at him.

"Moving on…we have one more Greywing to pick up, and if my files on the enemies we'll fight on Rem's world, we're gonna need an expert on souls."

Both children gave a nod, and held Valdescir's hands.

Now I can't phase more than two people, myself included. So we'll be riding the flux tonight. Hold on, and think happy thoughts."

They closed their eyes, and in a flash of light, they disappeared from the theater.


End file.
